This invention is directed to a new and novel insect trap to help rid a household of crawling insects and mice, being more efficient and safer to use, and one that can be made and sold for less than previously prior art traps of this type. In particular this invention is directed to an improved electric roach trap to kill roaches or mice by electrocution. Transformers to boost voltage, fluorescent light to attract insects or grids or guards to prevent electrical shock to humans are not used in this invention as is used in prior art inventions of this type, thus reducing the cost to manufacturers in producing this invention. This invention uses ordinary house current of 110 volts in conjunction with a water pan conductor. Grids or guards are not needed since all the conductors are enclosed within the housing of the trap and the only way to physically contact the conductors is to remove the top of the housing from the bottom of the housing and in so doing would disconnect all current to the conductors.